


It Won't Be Long (Yeah)

by theswisswereright



Series: His Command, My Pivot [4]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: F/M, Light Dom/sub, Oral Sex, Predicament Bondage, Wall Sex, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 17:09:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5341901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theswisswereright/pseuds/theswisswereright
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tucker comes home from his latest mission, and he wants his blankets back. He isn't above taking them by force.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Won't Be Long (Yeah)

**Author's Note:**

> Set somewhere around S13E4.  
> Title from "It Won't Be Long" by the Beatles, which is really cheerful, and this whole thing was fun to write.
> 
> This story features a reader-insert with a vagina, and sexual things are done to it. Forewarned is forearmed. Additionally, don't try this at home unless you have super armor and excellent balance, or good health insurance.

He was coming back today, you reminded yourself, and he was just fine. He’d radioed in yesterday, and the mission had been a huge success, and you could stop worrying now. Even though your rational mind knew that, your body apparently hadn’t gotten the message. You felt jumpy and uncoordinated, running into obvious obstacles and dropping almost anything you’d been handed. Eventually, after the third broken glass, you had been excused from KP duty to avoid further damage, and told to take the rest of the day off. You knew, however, that returning to your own bunk wouldn’t do you any good, not when you were feeling like this.

No, you were currently attempting to sneak into the captains’ quarters, or at least the quarters of one particular captain. Carrying on a relationship with a superior officer wouldn’t get you severely punished, not with numbers as low as they were, but it was a black mark on your record that you wanted to avoid. 

You’d left your armor on, since it was just the standard tan and green of the New Republic and wouldn’t give you away instantly. Maybe you were being overly cautious, seeing as the only people who could possibly catch you were either easily convinced that you had an excellent reason to be there or didn’t care enough to notice you in the first place. Your luck held today, though, and you managed to make it to the door without any encounters of any kind. Said door recognized you as being permitted access and opened at your approach.

The door slid shut and locked behind you, and you let out a breath you didn’t know you’d been holding. You lifted off your helmet, resting it on the bed as you sat to remove the rest of your armor. You hadn’t bothered to put on proper clothes underneath, so you were left in a basic tank top and underwear after the last piece of armor had been set neatly in the corner. In moments, you’d made a burrito out of yourself and all of his blankets. They smelled like standard-issue soap and detergent, but if you closed your eyes, you could pretend he was just in the shower and he’d be back in a minute to take back his half of the covers.

Like this, it was easy to imagine he was already here. Your brain ran through several scenarios, but the familiar physical situation was starting to lull you into a placid calm. Your breathing evened out, and you felt safer than you’d felt since you watched him drive away five days ago.

You’d planned to stay as long as it took, but you couldn’t have been there for longer than twenty minutes when the door swished open behind you. You didn’t feel compelled to raise your head to look; even if the door wasn’t only programmed to admit one other person, the melodic voice humming an old 20th century song would have given him away. You remained still and quiet, knowing he would understand.

“Oh. So this is where you’ve been.”

“Maybe,” you answered. You listened as his armored boots clanked across the floor and felt the mattress dip as he sat beside you.

“That’s pretty selfish, you know? Here I am, just getting back from a mission – which I kicked ass at, by the way, thank you for asking – and here you are, stealing my blankets and not even saying hi.” You could tell he was smiling by his tone, and it made you smile to match it.

“Hey, you abandoned these blankets last week. They’re mine now, dude,” you responded, face stretching into a full grin at the familiar banter.

“Baby, this is your warning. I will give you one chance to surrender the blankets, and then I’m taking them by force,” he said. You turned over, making all of the covers turn with you, and stuck your tongue out at him. You hadn’t heard him messing with his helmet, but it was already off and out of the way, so you saw very clearly when he pretended to look shocked.

“Come get them.”

As it turned out, challenging a man wearing strength-augmenting armor to a blanket battle was not the smartest idea. Within seconds, he had you hoisted off of the bed and onto his lap, covers trailing around your legs, but mostly forgotten. The armor was slightly cold against your bare thighs, but you didn’t think about it too hard. He was home, and you weren’t moving.

“Hi, Tucker,” you laughed, leaning in and snuggling your face under his jaw. “I missed you.”

“This was your plan, wasn’t it? Make me come find you, and then make me go get you. You’re such a tease, you know that?” He nudged your cheek with his chin gently.

“I know that.” You breathed your reply more than spoke it, body relaxing completely for the first time in days. “What’cha gonna do about it?”

“Oh, baby, that was the wrong question,” he sighed dramatically, stripping off his gloves and cracking his knuckles. “Now I have to show you.”

“I’m not scared of you,” you replied, “I can take whatever you throw at me.” You added a little wiggle of your hips to emphasize your point. It had been a while, after all, and you both had been blessed and cursed with a high sex drive.

“Well, maybe you should be. This is your five-second warning!” True to his word, Tucker stood up a few moments later, taking you with him; you knew his currently enhanced strength made you almost negligibly light. The ease with which he handled you sent a little tremor down your back. “You trust me, right?”

“No,” you answered, the sarcasm almost tangible.

“Okay, good,” Tucker continued, acting like you’d never said anything. “So here’s the plan: you are going to put your hands on your head and keep them there, no matter what happens. You move your hands, and I’m putting you down.” Tucker was totally serious while giving these instructions, and your hands flew up to rest on your head, fingers interlaced to make it simpler to hold them there. “Good. What are you going to do?”

“Keep my hands on my head.”

“Exactly.”

Moments later, you found your back pressed against the wall, and noted that you were several feet higher up than before. Your legs now rested over Tucker’s shoulders, and one of his hands had left its hold on your thigh to veritably shred your underwear and remove it entirely. Your rational mind complained that underwear weren’t exactly falling from the sky on Chorus, but your body was thrumming with excitement at the show of force. You’d given him free reign, and even the minor destruction was an exercise of that power. Suddenly, you realized what he was about to do, and you felt a rush of shame. “Wait, wait, you don’t need to-”

“Shut up,” he fairly growled, and oh, you could feel his breath on you. “I’ve been gone for a week and now I’m back and all I want to do is take you apart.” He stepped back from the wall just a bit, and it took everything in you to not reach out for a handhold. “You’re going to come so hard you can’t even sass me, and that’s how it’s going to be.”

You closed your mouth, although you weren’t planning on surrendering the sass entirely, and considered your current situation. When given the chance to do anything at all to you, this was what he chose. There really was no one else like him, entirely loving in his choice of activity, but entirely diabolical in devising a predicament bondage you couldn’t get out of. His arms wrapped around your thighs, holding you securely against his body, but you had no other point of stability. You were entirely in his hands. If he wanted to drop you, he would. A rush of what you identified as adrenaline pulsed at the base of your neck, speeding up your heart and pushing a small whine from your throat.

“Awesome,” you managed, and then his mouth was on you. 

Your breath caught, and your thighs immediately began to quiver. His tongue rubbed the edges of your clit gently, rolling around and around in a steady rhythm before introducing a series of quick, hard flicks. Your hips jumped in time with his mouth, and you wobbled as your shoulders came away from the wall entirely. A loud groan escaped your mouth, but Tucker was apparently unfazed. He drew his tongue from just above your entrance to the sensitive skin just under your clit, pressing it up and then going back down in reverse. Your body jerked gently with each repetition, and it took everything you had not to bury your hands in his pulled-back hair. You felt like a cat basking in the sunlight, your whole world narrowing to this off-balance, tingling feeling spreading from between your legs all the way to your toes. Before you had a chance to be embarrassed, your hips had begun moving in time with his tongue, slowly rocking forward so as not to throw off your precarious position.

He removed one hand from its position around your thigh, and you were immediately drawn back to earth. “Tucker, what are you-”

His response was to shush you, and you had to tamp down a vague amount of offense. “I’m not going to drop you. Behave and keep your hands up there.”

You realized you didn’t really feel any less secure with just the one arm holding you, and closed your eyes again. Without your vision, you felt weightless, just a ball of nerves wrapped around a slowly building orgasm. 

When he picked up the pace, you had to bite your lip in order to hold back a wail. He heard it, though, and you could almost feel the waves of smug rolling off of him as he circled his tongue around your entrance and then darted back upward to repeatedly roll it against your clit again. Somewhere, someone was chanting “don’t stop, don’t stop, don’t stop,” and you realized that it was you, and also that he wasn’t stopping. Your stomach muscles clenched, and you felt like you were at the top of a roller coaster. 

Then he sped up, just a little more, and you were pushed over the edge.

You froze up, muscles clenching and relaxing in time with the constant waves of pleasure, sensations rocketing up and down your spine to pummel your brain into a blissful fog.

When you came down, seconds later that felt like they had been minutes, you were breathing hard and slightly trembling. You were proud upon noticing that your hands were still where you’d left them, although your arms were more than a little tired of being held in that position. It didn’t matter. After coming like that, you weren’t going to move anything until he told you to. “Holy _fuck_ , Tucker,” you panted, “you are not allowed to do that ever again.”

“What? Why not?” He seemed vaguely distressed, and you thought maybe he had read you wrong.

“I’m not going to let you out of this room if you do that again,” you explained, rolling your shoulders to alleviate some of the newly-forming ache.

His tone changed, more cheerful now. “I’m sure Wash would accept that excuse. Hell, I’ll tell Kimball I’m doing my part for the war effort from right here.” He accented the last word with a bite to your inner thigh. High as you still were, you barely felt it, although knowing it would bruise sent a residual shiver through your bones. “Shit, also, you can put your hands down.”

“Thank god.” You unclasped your hands and shook out your arms, relishing the freedom to move. “Now let me down so I can get my hands on you.”

“Bow chicka bow wow,” he blurted, almost as if he couldn’t help himself, and then looked sheepish as he began lowering you back to the floor. “Actually, uh, you kind of took care of that already.”

You processed what exactly that could mean as your feet touched the ground and you wobbled back over to the bed. “Tuckerrrrr. My knees aren’t working, help me.”

“See, I would, but this is kind of funny,” he chuckled, “you look like Bambi on the ice.”

“What’s a Bambi?” you wondered aloud, but then turned around as a more important question hit you. “What did you mean, I already took care of that?”

“Well…” he gestured at his crotch.

You noted the lack of armor first, and then the lack of an erection. 

Then you looked at the wall.

“I have so many questions about that, starting with how you got the codpiece off left-handed, and how I didn’t notice you jerking off.”

“Look, when you’re isolated in a canyon with a bunch of guys, you learn to seize the moment, okay? There wasn’t exactly a lot of alone time. And you were kinda busy just now,” he pointed out, looking supremely cute in being so self-satisfied. 

“I am impressed by your skills. Truly, I am,” and at that his chest puffed up a little. _Boys_ , you thought, and then shook your head as if clearing away the images of canyon masturbation, “However, I do have one important thing to say to you, Tucker.”

“Is it about how I rocked your world just now?”

“…it’s related to that, yes,” you allowed.

“I do love feedback from the ladies. Well, lady,” he amended, and then turned his eyes back to you. “What’s up?”  


“Tucker.”

He nodded.

“You know I love you.”

He nodded again, making a finger gun at you that you correctly interpreted to mean _I love you, too._

“Tucker, I love you so much, but I am not cleaning that off the wall.” 

With that, you flopped back into his bed, properly tired now. You weren’t too worried about it. In about five minutes, he would be pressed up against your back, trying to steal the blankets again, and all would be right in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment if there is a character or scenario you'd like to see featured! Felix is next. Maybe. It's finals week and I cannot breathe, so I'm writing porn.


End file.
